Her Greatest Diverson : Him
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: Follow up to Her Diversion. GregSara


A?N: Okay remoob1513 you got it out of me. A sequel. Set 6 years after Her Diversion. Dont own any of it sadly.

* * *

It was a rarity that everyone was in the break room at the same time having break, they would get close to having everyone there but then one's break would be over and soon others. 

Grissom was reading a textbook he had brought with him, nobody seemed to care at the moment what it was so they left him alone.

Catherine was reading a fashion magazine every so often dogging earring the pages that she would come back to.

Sara sat by herself looking over her latest case because when did that girl ever take a break?

The rest of the guys were looking at Maxim's latest trying to come up with a good excuse to meet each one of them and get them into bed.

Greg getting a little annoyed from not being able to see the contents of his magazine, he decided if he could get them into a song, he could get his magazine back, his break was almost over.

Finding a radio station that could come through in the lab wasn't an easy task but soon found one that wasn't country.

"I will drive past your house And if the lights are all down I'll see who's around"

Greg chuckled to himself as his diversion worked, well they had gotten up and left but he'd chalk it up to his music choice. He picked up his magazine and stopped.

"Break's been a pleasure" he told the remainder but his eyes were on a flushed Sara.

"My breaks over I'll walk with ya" Sara gathered the contents of her folder and left with Greg.

----------------------

"I wonder if Sara was feeling ok" Catherine too closed her magazine, ready to leave

"What makes you say that?" Grissom questioned as he flipped a page

"She looked a little flushed when she left" Catherine sat pondering the thought

"Curiosity killed the cat" Grissom reminded her

"But at least he was satisfied" Catherine answered back as she left in the opposite direction Sara and Greg had.

----------------------

He was on his way to trace, where she was going he didn't have a clue, didn't know her case too well. But that was ended when she pushed him into the locker room and roughly against the lockers.

"Geez woman a little rough are we?" he laughed but that made him be pushed up against them again.

"You think that was funny?" ya he did, it wasn't every day Sara Sidle pushes you up against the locker at your place of work. But somehow he sensed that's not what she was talking about.

"Do I think what was funny?" he sobered

"The song, if anyone found out-"

"Relax it was just a coincidence the song was on, you almost gave it away by turning fire engine red" he had her there

"By the way I haven't been getting a fair deal here, I've kept this secret for over six years, with only one kiss, I deserve another" he teased, which once again got him pushed against the lockers.

Her look said it all, he wasn't getting the kiss.

But that wasn't how blackmailers worked, giving up after the person said no.

"Well I can always go find Catherine, have it spread that you sang and still do" her eyes widened "sing at a bar, for a down time between shifts"

"You play dirty"

"You haven't seen anything yet, I think once a week ten second kiss should do it"

"Once a week! Are you out of your mind?" she shrieked

"Quite possibly, I am asking for a kiss from you after all" a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, he was close and this time, he wouldn't pull away or let her pull away, he had waited six years for a repeat of that damn kiss, he had said jokingly to her, he wasn't going to tell anyone if she didn't want him too, obviously she didn't know that and could use that to his advantage.

"You have about thirty seconds to decide cause people are going to start to wonder where we went to, you wouldn't want to add fuel to the fire now would you?" he asked smugly.

"Fine" she answered tight-lipped

"Okay then" now what, do they kiss here or wait? She kissed him here, but second after he flipped her so she was against the lockers pushing the air out of her lungs, the small moan drove him wild. His lips left hers and started on her neck

"Greg I really think we should stop, someone might come in" she said out of breath.

"Shift's over" he said against her skin, that's right they had nothing else to do so they all decided to take a break because they couldn't leave until it was over.

He came back up to her swollen lips intent to make them more swollen.

Two could play at this game, her hand went to the waist band of his jeans and went further up under his shirt until she touched burning skin.

He was three seconds away from taking her in the locker room, as kinky as it sounded he wasn't about to risk his job.

He pulled back flustered and rather turned on, but as much as he wanted to he wasn't about to let anyone know about that.

"You know what's pathetic?" me? Sara thought

"What?"

"We remember this like it was yesterday" he let out a chuckle, god he needed sleep.

She came to a realization that night right that very second, and still remembered years later as she watched him sleep.

Their daughter lay sleeping in the next room.

Her diversion had been and always would be: him.


End file.
